


Esperanza

by diezminutos



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drinking, Emotional Hurt, Fainting, M/M, Omar POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: Omar's POV when Ander faints





	Esperanza

“Baby, get me something to drink!”

The voice Omar wanted to hear all night, but not like this. Ander appeared happier than he had in weeks. But, Omar knew the truth. Omar knew Ander. He knew how unhappy he had been. He just wished Ander would tell him why. Omar wanted to help Ander however he could. It almost scared him when he thought about how far he would go to support his boyfriend.

“I can’t right now.” 

He couldn’t think about that now. Omar just wanted to focus on getting paid. Ander started looking worse when he showed up to live with him. That was no coincidence. Maybe if he gave Ander space to figure out what he really wanted he wouldn’t be so miserable all the time. Maybe Ander would actually talk to him.

“Come on get me something to drink!” Omar felt something hit him.

Ander finally talks to him, and it’s to demand a drink.

“I told you to wait! What are you doing?”

Why was Ander acting like this? Why was Ander so upset? Why didn’t Ander trust Omar to help him through it?

Omar wanted to yell. He wanted to break something. He needed to do something to get Ander’s attention, but when he turned around, Ander was long gone dancing his way around the room.

Whatever. Ander wasn’t his responsibility, right? If Ander wanted to get drunk and ignore him, go right ahead. All the more reason to find his own place, as far as Omar was concerned.

But Omar was like putty whenever it came to Ander. He didn’t know how it happened, but Ander always felt like his symbol of hope. If he was ever able to live the life he wanted, Omar could truly be with Ander. More than ten minutes a day and a couple of letters. Maybe he was naive, but Omar still held onto that hope. Ander promised it would pass, and Omar believed him.

He caught a glimpse of Ander again. Somehow, he acquired another drink. He was spinning clumsily, but he didn’t look as happy as he did earlier in the night. Omar watched as he began to slow. Something was wrong.

Suddenly, Ander collapsed, and all of Omar’s hope was gone.

“Ander! Ander!” Omar rushed to him. He shook him. Wake up. Come on. Get up. “Call an ambulance!” he glanced back at his boyfriend and panicked again. “Ander!”

And it was weird, but for the first time in a long time, Ander didn’t look upset or stressed or depressed. 

“Fucking hell,” Omar gasped still tightly grasping Ander in any way he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Come find me on tumblr! (same name!)


End file.
